Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 11
Seyndt-brief, waer wt verstaen wort den Staet van Hollandt, ende andere Vereenichde Nederlanden. Met de Executie over sekeren Valschen Leeraer ghedaen tot Parijs. Item met Tijdinghe wt Spagnien, &c. (Letter from which the State of Holland, and other United Provinces, is to be understood. With the Execution of a certain False Teacher in Paris. Item with Tidings from Spain, etc.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 21 January 1622 Summary The Hague, 12 January 1622 *The Prince* and the Council of War are asking the States General* for 4.5 million Crowns to maintain the war. The common people complaining that trade already at a standstill, so that Haarlem*, Delft* and other cities are resisting new exactions*. The common treasury is short, due to the expenses of the war against Spaniards and in Germany, and lack of support from the kings of France and England. Cavalry is 4 months in arrears of pay and on verge of mutiny; new infantry companies also in arrears. *Van Aerssen the younger has been sent to England but not much result is expected, for the marriage with Spain* is almost certain and the king is not responding to Parliament’s calls for restitution of the Palatinate. *The Arminians* are as obstinate as ever and rejoice at the country’s misfortunes. *The Prince has proposed to the States General that another 2000 horse and 8000 foot will be needed by next summer. Madrid, 4 January 1622 *7 million crowns being negotiated with Genuese for war in Netherlands and Palatinate. *Don Jaime de Cárdenas has been made Marquis of Belmonte, and Don Pedro de Zúñiga has had a son, whose godparents are the King and Queen. *Royal permission has been given for naval preparations in Biscay* and Catalonia* to prevent the Dutch from passing Gibraltar and against pirates of Algiers*. Paris, 7 January 1622 *Jean Fontanier* was executed by public burning on La Greve marketplace in Paris* on 10 December 1621, by order of the Parlement*, for teaching the Jewish Faith to his disciples and auditors. He was born in Montpellier and aged 34 or 35, brought up a Calvinist. Afterwards professed himself a Catholic at Verona, became a lawyer and got a job as secretary, which he gave up to go to Constantinople where he learnt Hebrew. Returned to France and at Calais met a Daniel Montalto, brother of Isaac Montalto*, Physician, Jewish by birth and faith, claiming to be Portuguese. This Rabbi converted Fontanier to Judaism, and gave him a book by his brother Isaac. Thus Fontanier went to Paris and on 7 November 1621 plastered bills on street corners saying he would teach and display a great treasure. When he gathered his disciples and began to teach, he was apprehended on the orders of the Duke of Montbazon*, governor of Paris, and ultimately sentenced to death. Since he converted to the Catholic Faith before his death, he was first strangled and only then burnt. Lucerne, 3 January 1622 *The Grisons,* leaving the alliance of Spain and France in 1603 and allying themselves with the Venetians, are factionalized by miserliness and ambition. The Venetian faction by tyranny reduced the Grisons to such a state that now it is largely in the hands of the House of Austria. The Governor of Milan has occupied the Valtelline* and taken Ciavenna. Archduke Leopold* has taken Chur* and the Valley of Engadina,* which is very large. Venice (undated) *News from Spain that Prince Philibert of Savoy* has been made Governor of the Kingdom of the Sicilies, the Duke of Alba* Viceroy of Naples, and Don Baltasar de Zúñiga* replaces the Count of Benavente* as President of Italy. *News from San Lucar* that the Fleets of New Spain and Tierra Firme* have arrived in San Lucar with gold and silver to a value of 12,000,000 Crowns. *News from Marseille* that they have equipped 5 warships and a large galleon of 2000 men to sail against pirates and those of Rochelle*; 30 small galleys and a galeotte are being prepared for the beginning of the summer. Transcription Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220121 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 21 January 1622 0112 0104 0107 0103 9999